Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background is described with reference, by way of example, to sensing devices operated in the hydrocarbon well drilling industry.
It is well known in the subterranean well drilling art to circulate mud downhole during drilling activity to cool the drill bit and to carry the drill cuttings back to the surface. In a typical mud system, the mud is circulated in a loop. For example, the mud may be pumped from a mud tank downhole to the drill bit then up the annulus to the surface. The mud is then returned to the mud tank for recirculation after removal of the drill cuttings and other solid particles or fines. In general, one step of solids removal may involve passing the mud through an inclined shaker that separates a majority of the drill cuttings from the mud. The mud passes through a shaker screen while the drill cuttings progress across the top of the shaker screen in the direction of the incline.
Information relating to the well and the drilling process may be obtained by analysis of the volume of the drill cuttings removed from the well. For example, given a known drill bit size and rate of penetration, the expected volume of drill cuttings can be determined. A lower than expected volume of drill cuttings received at the surface may indicate inefficiency in the mud circulation process or premature deterioration of the cutting surfaces of the drill bit. Alternatively, a higher than expected volume of drill cuttings received at the surface may indicate that the hole is caving in or collapsing. As such, analysis of the volume of drill cuttings returned to the surface can be useful in optimizing drilling efficiency.